Scandalous
by SilverMoondance
Summary: She knew what she was doing was wrong. It didn’t matter that they could never be. She didn’t care what others would think, or what whispers would be said behind their backs. She needed him and would commit the biggest sex scandal in a decade to be with hi


Disclaimer: Inuyasha, and all characters within, belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Original story belongs to me and is not to be reproduced in whole or in part without explicit permission from myself.

* * *

**Prologue**

She knew what she was doing was wrong. But she couldn't help it. She couldn't help but lick her lips at the mere sight of him. His markings turned her on like nothing else.

To her it didn't matter that they could never be.

She didn't care what others would think, or what whispers would be said behind their backs. She didn't care about the rumors or the tabloids.

She needed him. Her body ached for him. She loved him.

And she was about to commit the biggest political sex scandal of the decade by being with him.

**Chapter 1**

It was another one of those boring political charity parties that tied all the influential families together. The ones where everyone dressed up in the richest clothing their money could buy, plastered on the fakest and most practiced smiles, and generally acted so fake and so saccharine sweet it was nauseating.

Kagome absolutely despised these charity parties. She hated even more that she was forced to go to every one just because she was born a true miko, the first one in nearly a century.

There was only one real reason why she came to these functions without throwing a tantrum like a two year old. There was only one reason why she played the role of dutiful and obedient daughter when she was far from it. Rather, there was only one person that made her want to come despite the obvious dislike for these parties.

Taisho Sesshoumaru. Inuyoukai. Daiyoukai. Heir to the Western Lands and favorite for the future position as the leader of the council of youkai lords.

A god among youkai.

And just looking at him made her tremble with desire.

"Kagome, darling, I would like you to meet someone." Her mother placed her hand on Kagome's bare shoulder, bringing her back to reality. She inwardly rolled her eyes knowing that her mother was, once again, trying to introduce her to another rich young youkai lord in hopes that she would take an interest and marry.

Staring down at her was a devilishly handsome man, no, hanyou, with dark wavy hair and purplish-brown eyes. He was leering at Kagome, and she wanted to shiver in disgust. The lust in his stare was unquestionable.

But, being the dutiful daughter she was, Kagome bowed low before him respectfully, making sure her breasts stayed within her dress.

"Kagome, this is Watanabe Naraku. He has been asking to be introduced to you all evening."

"It's a pleasure, Naraku-sama." Kagome said timidly. He nodded and his eyes traveled south to her neck and then to her breasts. Inside she was gagging, but outwardly she smiled, pretending she hadn't noticed.

"Well, now that you two have been properly introduced I must find my husband. His speech should be beginning shortly." Kagome's mother gave her shoulder an encouraging squeeze before nodding to Naraku and disappearing into the crowd.

Naraku offered Kagome his arm and she accepted while looking at the floor in attempt to be modest. Really, she couldn't stand overly chivalrous males. To her it said one thing and only one thing: they wanted into her pants.

They walked towards the podium where a few top contributors would be making various boring speeches, her father included. Naraku was talking to her about the most mundane things she wanted to roll her eyes again, finding the desire to do so was occurring more and more frequently.

Thankfully, the lights dimmed a little, signaling the start of the speeches. A tall man stepped up to the podium to introduce the first speaker.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I want to personally thank each of you for your contributions to the finest new state operated boarding school for underprivileged youkai and human children."

Kagome wanted to snort at the fancy term for 'orphanage' but refrained. She was thankful, however, for the start of the speeches, despite however boring they were, due to the fact Naraku was attempting to snake his arm around her waist.

Kagome made a movement to smooth the creases in her dress, thereby deflecting his advances. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her mother frown at her.

"And now I'd like to introduce the first of our speakers for the evening and our top contributor, Taisho Sesshoumaru."

Kagome's head snapped up to the podium upon hearing his name. She hadn't been aware that he was planning to make an appearance that evening!

Kagome suddenly felt too hot and had to repeat the mantras her grandfather taught her to calm her breathing and heart rate so no one would notice her physical reaction to the daiyoukai as he gracefully walked on stage to the podium.

He began to speak and his velvety smooth baritone voice sent shivers down her spine. She couldn't completely hide her reaction to him.

Naraku must have noticed because he grabbed her arm and gave it a little jerk to bring her closer to him. Kagome glared daggers at him, not that he was looking at her to notice, and then returned her attention to Sesshoumaru.

His speech was short and concise, living up to his reputation of being taciturn and mysterious. Kagome couldn't help but stare at him the entire time, tracing the stripes on either cheek with her eyes, pretending it was her tongue.

Once again she was jerked closer to Naraku, his eyes narrowing were the only other outward sign showing he had noticed her budding arousal and that it wasn't because of him.

When she once again tried to focus on the sexy inu youkai at the podium she became irritated to see that his speech was over and he was already walking away from the podium to sit at one of the chairs on the side of the stage.

Kagome noticed that he sat furthest from her father.

The introducing speaker was once again at the podium, excitement was seeping tangibly from him.

"This is certainly a surprise, ladies and gentlemen, but I have just received word that the papers for the first adoption from the new school have just been finalized!" There was excited applause. "It is my deepest pleasure to announce that a six year old human girl has been adopted by none other than the esteemed heir to the Western Lands, Taisho Sesshoumaru!"

There was a collective gasp, Kagome's among them, and then loud raucous applause. Kagome, once over her initial shock, smiled so widely her cheeks hurt. She turned her head to Sesshoumaru and nearly fell over in surprise to see him staring right at her.

Or at least she thought he was.

What happened next occurred so quickly Kagome couldn't even comprehend what happened.

A woman swooned, thinking Sesshoumaru had been looking at her, and knocked into Kagome from behind. Unbalance, Kagome flew forward and smacked into a neko female with red wine that spilled all down her white form-fitting gown before the both of them toppled to the floor, hard, in a heap.

The neko started hissing and pushed Kagome off her so roughly she slid across the polished floor a few feet.

"Bitch! You insolent, clumsy _bitch_! Look at what you have done to my Nina Ricci!" She hissed.

Kagome pulled herself up from her embarrassing position on the floor only to be knocked down again with a backhanded slap across her left cheek from the neko.

Whispers, gasps, and flashes from cameras went unnoticed as Kagome felt trickles of warm blood slide down her cheek.

Then all she felt was rage at the injustice of what the youkai had done. Looking up she saw the youkai staring down at her overly pleased with herself.

She felt herself lose control. It was too much, far too much. The stupid, fake charity party. The phony people. The lascivious looks from Naraku. Her disappointed mother. And finally this fiasco.

Kagome began to glow as her whole body began to tremble in anger. Energy crackled like static electricity around her and the youkai surrounding her began to back away in fear of being purified.

"How dare you." She murmured quietly, but it was heard loud and clear, cutting through the silence like a knife.

Kagome looked at the sneering youkai, seeing her in shades of blue and knew immediately her eyes were glowing an iridescent blue. She felt her reiki react powerfully to the wound on her cheek and felt it begin to stitch up and heal itself.

Kagome still trembled, barely able to control herself and her desire to bring justice to the neko youkai, who looked like she was about to wet herself.

"Higurashi Kagome! Control yourself this instant!" A loud voice tore through the silence and cut through her palpable anger.

It was enough.

She took a deep breath and willed her reiki to recede back into her body. She watched her livid father stomp angrily from the stage and toward her. Her eyesight still had no returned to normal and knew that to anyone looking at her at that moment her eyes would be tinted blue.

"What a disgraceful display! You have dishonored your father at such an important function and I demand that you apologize to the neko whose dressed you ruined and to everyone here!"

Kagome's eyes narrowed. Perfect. She always wanted to add public humiliation to her daily list of torture. Well not today! She refused to apologize for something she wasn't at fault for.

"No."

Her father bristled at her outright disobedience.

"Daughter, you will _not_ dishonor your father and humiliate yourself further! _Apologize_!" His face began to turn beet red in embarrassment and anger. He shook slightly.

Kagome bowed slightly, trying to placate her father.

"I apologize for losing my temper and causing alarm to those around me." She began through clenched teeth. "But I refuse to apologize to a spoiled neko youkai who intentionally caused me physical harm for an accident that I had no control over!" Her voice rose in volume with each word spoken until the room echoed with her words.

Kagome's father fisted his hands as he struggled with himself not to yell. Kagome took it as her cue to leave.

"If you excuse me." Kagome turned to bow to the contributors on stage. Her eyes strayed toward Sesshoumaru and noticed, with a flutter in her chest and butterflies in her stomach, that he was smirking directly at her.

Standing straight and turning on her heels Kagome walked the length of the room, her heels clicking on the hardwood floor, and the crowd parting for her like the red sea.

As Kagome gracefully exited the building and sat in the back seat of the car that was to drive her home, she allowed herself to smirk as well.

"That was certainly an interesting event." Izayoi said while sitting daintily on a cushy chair in the lounge of their home.

"Hn." He replied, swirling the red liquid in his glass, thinking of the perplexing miko from earlier.

"Quite scandalous, actually. I'm quite surprised by the behavior of the young miko." She continued.

His brows furrowed slightly in confusion.

"She's got fire, that one! She should have been born youkai." His father had joined the conversation while pouring himself a glass of red wine from the decanter. "It's a shame she was born to _that_ family. She probably shares the same misguided values of her sire."

"Please, Tounga, let's not get into that again. I could never truly understand your quarrel with that family."

Sesshoumaru continued to swirl the wine in his glass, not really paying attention to what his father and his father's wife were saying.

"What I don't understand is why she was so openly disobedient." Izayoi asked, looking to her husband for an answer.

"It's simple, my love. She was born a true miko, a being of great power. Like any being of great power her instincts demand the obedience of all those weaker than she and will only show obedience to those more powerful."

"Darling, you shouldn't confuse her with a youkai. She was born human and humans are far different from youkai." Izayoi contradicted.

Sesshoumaru turned his head to listen, the subject changing into a more interesting topic.

"Are true miko really human? Or are they a species all their own? True they are born by humans, but their strong reiki give them an indefinite lifespan and quick healing. No human can do that." Tounga swallowed the remaining wine in his glass and placed it on a table for a servant to find.

"Come, Izayoi, it is time to retire to our room." He said "…where you can perform your wifely duties." Izayoi giggled and Sesshoumaru turned his head in disgust.

Once they had left Sesshoumaru sat and thought of the young miko for a little while longer.

She was an enigma.

He had seen her on occasion at various functions and never gave her a second thought. He had never interacted with her before, considering his father's and her father's line's severe dislike for one another… almost to the point where one could consider them enemies. So he had done what was expected of him and had stayed away from the onna.

Just as well… she had seemed too demure, timid, and docile to be worth notice or to be worth conversing with.

But the night's events and his father's discussion with Izayoi had changed his perspective on the onna. Her behavior confused him. And he had found her outright defiance of her sire amusing.

Sesshoumaru frowned in disapproval.

He, Taisho Sesshoumaru, had been amused.

And dare he say… intrigued?

* * *

AN: A new story, one that I actually have the heart to continue and finish. But as with all other authors, reviews are fuel. The more reviews, the more I am inspired to continue.


End file.
